1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for managing a schedule of a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing a schedule of a user without a need for the user to input the schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using a portable terminal apparatus (such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone) to manage a schedule has generally become more prevalent. Accordingly, if an Internet protocol (IP) mobile television function, which will be commercialized in the future, is added to a portable terminal apparatus, a user will be able to receive a user's schedule and broadcasting program information through the one portable terminal apparatus. However, there is an inconvenience if the user's schedule and the broadcasting program information are managed separately. In particular, if there are a large number of broadcasting channels, it is difficult to appropriately receive broadcasting program information in relation to the changing users schedule. Also, it is burdensome to input to the terminal apparatus a change in the schedule each time the schedule changes.